Gravity Falls: Recovery
by SoulShirt
Summary: Dipper returns to Gravity Falls to escape... to escape from his monster, forever. Wendy stops him, but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

_**SO im back for awhile, and im trying to get back in the swing of things. Trigger Warning: Story gets dark and deals with suicidal and adult themes.**_

 _ **!SPACE!**_

Dipper gripped the wheel of his truck, driving into the town of Gravity Falls. He opened the glove box and pulled out a small caliber pistol and a pack of smokes. "Spent the best summer of my life here," He passed Susan's dinner, "good place to spend my last summer day." With tears in his eyes he pushed the gas, "I just want to get this over with." He banged his fist against the dashboard, "She was bad for me... she was bad for me... but i loved her..."

Dipper pulled up to the Mystery Shack, the 's' still hanging off the Shack part. He got out of the truck and walked the porch, "Hey, im home." He pushed the door open and slowly walked in. Stand and Stanford wouldn't be here because they were traveling the world, and Soos was only the manager, it wasn't like he lived here and Wendy... like she'd come into work at this hour. Dipper chuckled at that thought, "Oh wow, look at that." Behind the counter was a cork-board full of photos from the summer he had spent here. There were photos of their fishing trip, the gnomes, and even Weirdmageddon pictures. Dipper sat his pistol on the counter and pulled the pin out of one particular photo, it was of Wendy. She was sitting behind the counter, reading a magazine as usual, but for some reason Dipper thought it was the most beautiful photo in the world. "Hehe, she was such a slacker." He set the photo on the counter and headed upstairs, "Wendy wouldn't have hurt me," He stepped up and the stairs creaked, "That was years ago... probably doesn't even remember that summer." Dipper opened the hatch to the roof and sat in the old lawn chair up there, "Ahh there we are." He pulled out the pack of smokes from his front pocket and lit one up. "This was where i was my happiest... none of it remains though..." He went to reach for his gun that was supposed to be in his coat pocket, "Ah shit, did i leave it downstairs," He stood up and put out his cigarettes into his hand, "Almost there, just a little extra effort."

Wendy jogged down the path in the forest, music full volume in her ears. She started crossing where the path met the street when a truck zoomed past her and almost hit her, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING MOTHER FUCKER!" Wendy saw the truck pull into the Mystery Shack driveway, which made her angrier. "Who the fuck was that?" She ran to the shack and saw a tall man walk into the mystery shack with a gun. "Oh my god, he's gonna rob the mystery shack!" She stealthily approached his truck and found a broken bottle in the parking lot. She stabbed it into his back tires, "There, now he won't get away." She slowly walked to the door, bottle in hand ready to strike.

Dipper walked back down the creaky stairs, a hissing sound came from outside, "Huh, snake fight outside." He walked to the counter and picked up the pistol, "There you are," Wendy, behind the door, thought this line was meant for her. She took a deep breath and busted through the door and tackled Dipper to the floor. "I GOT YOU..." She looked down to see Dipper, "dirtbag?" Dipper looked up at her, "Wendy?!" Wendy got off of him and threw the bottle on the floor, "Dipper! When did you get back in town?" He put the pistol back into his jacket pocket, trying his best to hide it from her, "Oh not long, i literally just got here." Wendy looked at him for a moment, "You look like shit." She wasn't wrong, he was unshaven, he had huge bags under his eyes, and his face was covered in dirt. "Wow. Haven't been here for what? Five years? This is the greeting i get?" He chuckled nervously, "Im just joking." Wendy hugged his neck, "I did miss ya, dork." Dipper took his hands out of his pockets, "Yeah, i missed you too." He wrapped his arms tight around her, almost as if she was going to vanish. He started shaking, "Wendy Im sorry..." She pulled away but kept her hands around his neck, "About almost hitting me? Don't even worry about it..." Dipper shook his head, "No..." He pulled out the pistol and put it to his temple, "i can't live with this... with her... with it..." Wendy held her breath as Dipper pulled the hammer. "She destroyed me... hurt me... left me to die..." His finger neared the trigger, "Im just glad, i got to say good-" Wendy head butted Dipper, knocking him out cold.

 _"Where am I?" Dipper sat on his couch, back in Piedmont. His apartment's corners were moldy, and there were discarded liquor bottles laying around the floor. "Oh god... not here... anywhere but here..." The door burst open, and a tall black haired woman walked through. Dipper grabbed his arms and held them tightly to him, "Hi, sweetie." She grunted and sat next to him on the couch, "So um... how was your day?" She looked over at him, "Good, till i came home and was interrogated relentlessly." She smacked the back of his head, knocking off his hat. "So bitch, whatcha makin for dinner?" Dipper scooted away from her on the couch, "Well um... we haven't gone grocery shopping in awhile... we need fresh ingredients?" The woman grabbed a half empty bottle of whiskey off the floor, "How bout liquid dinner instead?" She chugged the bottle, "Now c'mere," She crawled up on him, forcing her lips onto his. The taste of booze still fresh on her lips. Dipper choked and gagged as she shoved her tongue into his mouth. She rubbed her hand against the crotch of his pants, "NO," Dipper pushed her off, "I don't want to." The woman laughed, "Like you have a say." She started hitting him in the face and chest, Dipper tried to block but she just kept hitting and hitting. "Now stop resisting, such a pussy." Dipper started shaking and crying._

Back in reality Wendy was sitting on the edge of the bed upstairs, watching over Dipper. She held the gun in her hands, "Dipper, what happened to you?" She took one hand and twirled his curly hair around her index finger. "You were such a sweet kid... so full of joy." Wendy's hand slid down to his jaw, the scruff tingled her hand, "Oh man, he really grew up on me." She chuckled, "Can't stay 13 forever i guess." Wendy turned completely around, and crossed her legs facing Dipper. She ran her hands up his arms, up close she could see bruises and scars all over. "What happened to you?" She asked softly. At the bottom of Dipper's shirt, the beginning of a large scar protruded from the bottom. "What the hell," She reached for the bottom of his shirt, "AHHH STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Dipper shot away from Wendy and slammed his back to the wall. His breath was harsh, "Dont... touch me... please..." 

_**!SPACE!**_

 _ **Trying to get back into writing. This is the best i got so far. IT's probably shit but i wanna continue, so yeah.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I guess im back.**_

 _ **!SPACE!**_

"The night sky is way different in the wilderness than in the city. With light pollution and smog, you can't see very many stars in the sky in the urban areas, but in Gravity Falls, on a clear night, every single star is visible." Dipper sat and counted every star he couldn't see in the city... Wendy sat next to him, watching him mutter numbers to himself and take long draws from his cigarettes. "So when did ya, um, start smoking?" She asked, not knowing how to break the silence. "Don't know, maybe end of last year? Something like that." The ashes fell from his cig onto his shirt, "Um Dipper, you got a little ash on your-" Dipper looked down and shrugged, "Yeah." He took one final drag before putting it out on the back of his hand. Wendy looked at his hand, almost the entire back of it was covered in circle shaped scars. "Dipper, what happened?" She got angry at his nonchalant attitude and stood up, "I mean, i haven't seen you for five years then all the sudden you come back and try to kill yourself?! Do you know what would have happened if you had? Did you even think about Mabel, or Stan and Ford, did you even think about me?" She clenched her teeth, waiting for a response. Dipper breathed in, "No, because i honestly didn't care."

He stood up and stepped on the edge of the roof. "The air is really fresh, better than the city." He dangled one foot off the edge, swinging it back and fourth, "I worked as a mechanic, if you can believe that. I brought life to long dead cars and machines, it was nice. It kept me focused and happy." He looked at the ground below, "Well, for awhile... I found myself missing Gravity Falls, i missed my grunkles and the townsfolk... Hell, i even missed Bill and his shit." Wendy put a hand on his shoulder, "We all missed you too, honestly. Even statue Bill." She chuckled. Dipper put a hand over hers, "Well, i met someone, and i stopped missing Gravity Falls so much. I felt complete." He looked up at the countless stars, "Heather," A chill ran down his back, as if he had just said Voldemort. He had to sit down, "She was great at first. Kind, sweet, beautiful, and she was everything i wanted. We went on dates, we watched old movies together, we we're perfect." Tears began running down his cheeks, Wendy sat next to him, "She kicked Mabel out of my apartment, she said a grown man shouldn't live with his sister. At the time it made sense, and i thought it was for the best... I haven't seen Mabel cry that much. I haven't seen her since either." He cried even more, "Then she started drinking and... and... forcing herself on me..." Wendy covered her mouth, "Oh my god," She mouthed into her hand. Dipper, with shaking hands, lit up another cigarette, "Heather just drank and drank and drank, everyday... no matter who much i asked her t stop, no matter how many times i threw out all her bottles..." He took a hit, "Well, ha, that just made her madder, and she would get more physical." Dipper brought his knees to his chest, "After a year, i just wanted it to end. I just wanted for the pain to stop. I didn't care at what cost..." Dipper sobbing, said, "You should probably go home... im not much for company right now." Wendy scooted towards him and wrapped her arms around him, "I don't ever want to leave you."

Dipper cried harder and harder, "Wendy, am i even a man anymore?" She looked at him questioning, "What?" He looked down at the ground, "A man is supposed to be strong, and never ever get hurt... but every time i think about it, i just wanna run and hide." He threw the cigarette on the ground below. Wendy tightened her arms around him, "I don't know what qualifies a man Dipper... but you've battled literal demons and won. You've seen the best and the absolute worst of the world. You've experienced nightmares that would make my dad run and hide..." She put her head on his shoulder, "If you aren't a man, then there are no true men in this world cause no one is as strong as you are, and no one has been through as much as you." She let go of him, and spun him around to meet her gaze, "You, if anyone, are allowed to cry. I don't think even Bill was as horrible as her." Dipper looked at Wendy, her face and hair blurred together as his tears came pouring out. He unballed and flung himself at Wendy, holding on as tight as he could. He screamed into her shoulder, his fingers gripped onto her like a child desperately holding onto a parent. "Shhh, it's okay... you're safe now," Wendy stroked his hair comforting him till he fell asleep.

After multiple attempts at picking up Dipper to no avail, Wendy set him up with a pillow an blanket on the balcony and let him sleep. She wiped the tears off his face before they dried, "Poor Dipper," She leaned down and kissed his cheek, and it sent a chill down her spine. "Um... okay. That was weird." She went downstairs to the gift shop, looking for the gun that was knocked out of Dipper's hand. She picked it up and left through the back door. She picked up and old, rusty shovel leaning on the wall and made her way to the forest. After a medium walk she found her spot, "Here we go."

A small hole. Only about a foot deep, but it was enough. Wendy threw the gun in and spat on it, "Fuck you." She covered the hole, packed it down with the shovel, and covered it with twigs and leaves. Using her Apocalypse Training™, Wendy covered her tracks to make sure that Dipper wouldn't come and find the gun. "Step one, complete." She walked back to the shack, and sat in Grunkle Stan's old chair. Her eyes slowly drooped down, she pulled a blanket over herself and drifted to sleep in the chair.

 _ **!SPACE!**_

 _ **More shitty writing yeaaaaahhh. If you wanna see some shitty art i do, go check out my deviantart. It's under the same name as this account. So yeah, im back for awhile i guess.**_


End file.
